In many types of organizations it is important for team members to be able to quickly share and discuss information. For instance, in some organizations a team of individuals may be charged with quickly responding to network service outages, customer complaints, or other types of time-sensitive technical or business issues. It is not unusual in these scenarios for team members to learn of a network service outage, customer complaint, or other type of issue by way of information sources that are external to the organization. For example, a team member might find a public posting on a social network or web site indicating that a customer has a complaint, that a network service is experiencing an outage, or identifying another technical issue.
In scenarios such as those described above, it is not uncommon for team members to share information manually. For instance, in the example given above, a team member might send other team members an email message containing a hyperlink to the social network posting or web site where the customer complaint or network service outage has been reported. Similarly, one of the team members might manually initiate a telephone call with other team members to discuss the issue and to determine an approach for resolving the issue.
Manually-initiated communications, such as those described above, can increase the amount of time required for a team to address an issue. For example, an email message sharing details of a time-sensitive issue with other team members might be delayed or might not reach one or more of the team members. Similarly, it might take a significant amount of time for a team member to identify the other team members that should participate in a telephone call about a particular issue. Manually-initiated communications might also result in the inadvertent sharing of sensitive information with unauthorized individuals. An email message between team members containing a discussion of a sensitive issue might, for example, be inadvertently sent to an incorrect and unauthorized recipient. The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.